The calmness before the storm! (has been adopted)
by Shyannada141
Summary: Summary inside! Adopted by BishojoDreamer
1. Chapter 1

**Shyannada141: Hello readers! Welcome to the blood feast! *evil laughs***

 **Shystar: *rolls eyes***

 **Shyannada141: Anyway Bakura Disclaimer please?~**

 **Bakura: Shyannada141 Meow does not own Yugioh just the plot.**

 **Shyannada141: Heres the summary~!**

 _ **Summary: Yugi, Joey, Marik, and Ryou have became of age to have mates, one problem their mates are vampires and their werewolves, they are supposed to be mortal enemy's with each other not lovers. When their pack finds out about this they get kicked out of their pack. What will became of the werewolves? Will they loved by their mates? Or get rejected? (Lemons, Boy X Boy)**_

 **Shyannada141: Here's chapter 1!**

"_" Speaking

 _ **Eygptain**_

 **Mate to Mate-Darks**

 _inner wolf and back-Lights_

 **Wolf to wolf**

 _Phone calls_

 ** _(Thoughts)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Becoming of age**

* * *

 _Long ago far beyond time and space, there was three different types of races known as humans, vampires, and werewolves. Over time humans became scared of vampires and werewolves, because of rumors saying that they are devil children which wasn't true at all but the humans didn't know that at all. Vampires started to hunt humans for their blood for power that the humans blood had, which made humans fear the night time since the vampires mostly roamed the night time. Same of the humans had gotten the courage to fight back against the bloodsuckers of the night making them into vampire hunters, the hunters formed an alliance with the werewolves to help the mortal humans stand a fighting chance against the vampires. The vampires didn't let this go unnoticed and formed an alliance with humans that had involved into witches and wizards who wanted power, that only vampires could give to them, this brought on a huge war killing many only to be rested after the two different groups lost so many, they came up with a treated and brought peace to the humans, though the vampires and werewolves still hated each other they only fought each other when they crossed each others paths..._

* * *

A young boy named Yugi was waking up to a strange pain in side his chest, heat filled his entire body. He put a hand though his hair getting up out of his bed, he looked at his alarm clock it read 6:39am. He usually woke up at 10:13am he was an 4 hours and 51 minutes earlier then usually, he yawned and looked at the calendar it was the 14th of July. Yugi let out a sigh and want over to his closet to change out of his Pj's into his usual outfit, a sleeveless black shirt, black leather pants, a belt that hang loosely around his waist, he also wore a blue jacket, and a chain around his neck, he also had on a black choker collar around his neck. He smiled as he looked into the mirror, he want over to his nightstand and picked up his cell phone, he flipped it opened and dialed Ryou's number into the phone. It ring two times before the other picked up on the other line.

 _"Hello?"_ Ryou's voice came from the other end, his voice sounded clear unlike it usually did in the morning. _**(He must have been up for awhile now, he usually sounds like his voice is dry...)**_ Yugi thought to himself.

 _"Its just me, Ryou, how long have been up?"_ Yugi asked the other.

 _"Two hours and 21 minutes, I couldn't sleep very well last night... And it seems like you can't sleep nether since your up so early then usual,"_ Ryou stated knowing very will that Yugi sleeps for a long time on weekends.

 _"Yeah, I woke up with a pain in my chest and heat spread though my body making me wake up."_ Yugi told him honestly, knowing to well that lying was his greatest weakness.

 _"Hmm, strange, I woke up the same way- WAIT! I've heard about this before! This is the becoming of age! Meaning we are ready to take mates, like the others from our pack already have mates... I wonder what are mates will be like? Hopefully they aren't vampires..."_ Ryou sighed into the phone. Yugi knew what Ryou was talking about, years ago there was a werewolf named Victor Tear who's mate was a vampire, he was kicked out before his vampire mate rejected. Being rejected by your mate was a powerful and would hurt your inner wolf, once a werewolves mate rejects them they can no longer have a mate, which was a horrible fate for werewolves, unlike the vampires who can choose their mates at anytime they wish. Yugi feared this day, he didn't ever want to get to this point in his life, he feared rejection and getting kicked out of his pack, and he wasn't the only one nether, he knew that Ryou, Marik, and Joey didn't like it nether.

 _"Ryou, I'm scared,"_ Yugi whined his inner wolf, Heba, whined as well.

 _"Me to Yugi, but will get though this together, with Marik and Joey as well since they started searching for their mates yesterday,"_ Ryou told Yugi in a calm manner.

 _"I know, I know, its just what if our mates are vampires?"_ Yugi whispered into the phone.

 _"There is still a chance that we won't have vampire mates, and if we get rejected and kicked out of our pack we'll still have each other, Yugi, we are like brothers after all we will always be friends no matter what happens to us will be there for one another... Yugi, I have to go, see you later before sunset!"_ Ryou said cheerfully before hanging up.

* * *

It was almost nightfall when Yugi, Ryou, Marik, and Joey meet in their wolf forms for their usual run in the woods, but Yugi felt a bit nervous to enter the woods today, he had a bad feeling coming from them and didn't like the feeling. Usually he wouldn't feel this way before a run though the woods, in the middle of the woods is were their pack usually meet before moonhigh, and today was making him feel worse since today was a day when the werewolves and vampires would meet in peace once every two years. Their pack leader was Shooting Storm, he never gave Yugi and his friends a chance to prove themselves in battle against the vampires, because he knew something that they didn't know, and it was their first time ever meeting vampires before, since they just became into werewolves six months ago.

 _It will be fine, Yugi,_ his inner wolf barked at him, _It will be okay. I promise..._

 _I trust you, Heba,_ Yugi barked back to his inner wolf.

 **Oh~ Ryou!~** barked Marik, Ryou looked over at the tanned wolf.

 **Oh~ yes my love?** Ryou grinned teasing the other.

 **Aww, its no fun if you do that...** Marik pouted, everyone howled with laughter.

 **Let's hurry up to the meeting place! I'm hungry!** Joey barked happily running into the woods.

 **YOUR ALWAYS HUNGRY!** All three of them yelled after Jory, Ryou and Marik run in after him. Yugi gave a low giggle before following after his friends not noticing that they were being watched by a red wolf with blue eyes...

* * *

 _ **Shyannada141: Done!~**_

 _ **Shystar: For now.**_

 _ **Shyannada141: XP**_

 _ **Shadow: ...**_

 _ **Shyannada141: See you guys in the next chapter!~ Bye~!**_


	2. AN

_**This story has been discontinued because I don't feel the need to continue it so it is up for adoption!**_

 _ **Shyannada141**_


	3. AN (04-26 03:26:19)

For everyone who wants more, I'm sorry to brust a bubble but since hate has been hiting me so hard from the Yugioh arc v fandom I decided to stop writing completely for anything yugioh related until recently. But those stories will be only on my wattpad account, my account there is Flamesofanangelswings which is also my New fanfic account username. Right now I am working on stories that **_I_** want to write, I refuse to go back to writing things that people only see me writing.

Another thing, I will not listen to people who just hate for no real reason. If I don't get a character right don't leave a hateful comment or message just for that stupid reason, a character in a story can be altered just to fit any type of story if need be. I am not coming back to this account ever again. If you want to adopt any of my stories here on this account, just leave me a message on my new account and I will see if you are good enough writer to continue these stories. But my ocs will not be allowed to be used, you can use your own.


	4. AN 2

For everyone who wants more, I'm sorry to brust a bubble but since hate has been hiting me so hard from the Yugioh arc v fandom I decided to stop writing completely for anything yugioh related until recently. But those stories will be only on my wattpad account, my account there is Flamesofanangelswings which is also my New fanfic account username. Right now I am working on stories that **_I_** want to write, I refuse to go back to writing things that people only see me writing.

Another thing, I will not listen to people who just hate for no real reason. If I don't get a character right don't leave a hateful comment or message just for that stupid reason, a character in a story can be altered just to fit any type of story if need be. I am not coming back to this account ever again. If you want to adopt any of my stories here on this account, just leave me a message on my new account and I will see if you are good enough writer to continue these stories. But my ocs will not be allowed to be used, you can use your own.


End file.
